gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Silly Love Songs Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Silly Love Songs, by Paul McCartney & Wings is featured in Silly Love Songs, the twelfth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Dalton Academy Warblers with Blaine leading the song. It was their second off campus performance, after When I Get You Alone, at the GAP store earlier in the episode. It is performed at Lima's local restaurant, Breadstix. Kurt introduces the group, and has forced several members of the New Directions, (except Finn and Quinn because they had mono), to come support them. LYRICS: Blaine: I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (The Warblers: I love you) How can I tell you about my loved one? (The Warblers: I love you) Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see? (The Warblers: I love you) How can I tell you about my loved one? Blaine (The Warblers): You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know (Like to, like to know...) 'Cause here I go ('Cause here I go...) again! (Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...) Blaine with The Warblers (The Warblers): I love you, (I love...) I love you, (I love...) Blaine (The Warblers): I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...) Sometimes it doesn't come at all, (Doesn't come at all...) I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...) It isn't silly, (At all...) No it isn't silly, (At all) Love isn't silly at all, not at all (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) (Ooooh...) Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..) I love you, (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) Blaine with The Warblers (The Warblers): (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again (bab bab bab ba bab ba) I love you, (I love) I love you, (I love) Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one? Kategorie:Videos